Who?
by Tastetheskittle
Summary: Well, the Cullens visit Hogwarts to protect Harry, Hermonie, Ron, and Emily. Who's Emily? READ/REVIEW/PLSS ;
1. Chapter 1

.

plsplspls review.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Hermonie yelled

"NOOO! FIVE MORE BLOODY MINUTES!" I yelled back.

"GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" Shit.

"Fine.." I sighed then got out of bed and put on my robes, combed my hair and brushed my teeth.

Hermonie and I walked to breakfast talking about vampires. I walked in and saw the 6 most beautiful people in the world, and a girl with brown eyes and brown hair.

"EVERYBODY I'D LIKE YOU TO WELCOME MY OLD FRIENDS, THE CULLENS, THEY WILL BE ATTENDING HOGWARTS." Dumbledore announced. That big buff guy looked at me like we were old friends from years ago. Oh well. I walked and sat down next to Harry, Ron and Hermonie. Mmmm. Everything looked DELISHH!

"This is Carlisle and Esme, they will be teaching a new subject here...vampires." Dumbledore announced.

"Rosalie why don't you have the sorting hat sort you first?" Dumbledore asked and she obeyed.

"Ahhh. You have fire in ya.." The hat spoke then her reaction was priceless. "Lets go with....Sytherin!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked over to the Sytherin table and I was waiting for Draco to slap her butt or something but he wasn't there. Thats new. Oh well. It was the bronze hair kids turn. Dumbledore called him "Edward"

"Hmmm......this is hard.... you would do good in....Gryffindor!" Everybody clapped and whistled as he made his way over to our table and sat next to Harry.

"Hi everybody." He said in a velvety voice. I knew Hermonie was attracted to him..I wasn't...I just thought of him as a good friend even though I've never really met him.

"Hi, I' Ron, the super attractive one, this is Harry, the smart one, thats Hermonie the smarter one, and last but certainly NOT LEAST, Emily, the always in some way depressed one. " He said gesturning to us. Ahh. Oh Ron.

"Hi, Ron-he stiffed a laugh-, hi Harry, hi Hermonie and hi Emily, I'm Edward." He said smiling a gorgeous crooked smile. Oh Emily stop it. I brought my attention to a now very excited girl with short black hair having the hat sort her.

"Hmmmm.....how about....gryffindor!" It exclaimed.

"!" She yelled than once again we all whistled as she came bouncing over and sat by Edward.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." Alice smiled. Ron did all our introductions again, drooling over her. The big guy got put here too, and he just glared at me. Great, I have the strong one that hates me. Thats just great Emily! Bella I think was her name, she got put here also. Edward and her seemed to have a thing. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend got put in Hufflepuff.

"Let us feast!" Dumbledore announced and I dug in while everybody chatted and Ron drooled over Alice and Bella some more with Edward glaring/chuckling at him.. The big guy then offically introduced himself.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." He said then I immediantly reacted. _Emmett. Oh my god. It can't be. I have to get out of here...._ I jumped from my seat because I felt tears forming.

"I'm going to go back to the common room guys, see you there nice meeting you!" I said as quickly as possible, put on a fake smile then ran out taking that smile off and letting the tears come. It can't be him..he got killed by a damn grizzly bear. I was walking threw the Great Hall when I a dementor came out of no where.

"HOLY !" I screamed then all these memories came back hitting me like a train.

MEMORIES:

"Come on Emily! You can do better than that!" My big brother, Emmett McCarty yelled then spun me around.

* * *

PRESENT:

"EMILY!" I felt cold arms.

* * *

MEMORIES:

"Ummm...Emmy.....I kinda got my period...? I said and he looked at me dumbfonded. "MY LIL SIS IS A WOMAN!" He smiled then spun me around for what felt like the millionth time.

* * *

PRESENT:

"EMILY!" I opened my eyes only to gaze into butterscotch ones.

"Thanks Edward.."

* * *

**my chapters wll be LONGER. i just want to know if you guys llike it.**

**i will NOT CONTINUE A STORY IF I DON'T' GET REVIEWSS!**

**review agent p.**

**----katie---**


	2. preview of chapter 2 babess!

omuhahaha(; i decided to be nice even though i didn't get any reviews :l

oh by the way. emily is 12. she's stuck at that age you'll find out why later.

* * *

_"Thanks Edward..." I said_

"Your welcome...but would you mind telling me why you were screaming about Emmett? I don't think he's that scary." Edward chuckled the last part.

I tried getting up but he held me down. "Please, Emily this is important." I sighed. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Bella?" I said, annoyed.

"She's just my sister.. not that important." He smiled.

"OH PLEASE!" DON'T TRY AND PULL THAT SHIT OFF WITH ME." I laughed. "You can see the bond you guys have, its not brotherly sisterly." He just looked at me with his mouth wide open.

"I bet this is how it works: You and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Correct?" Edward nodded his head. "How?"

"I have my ways."

"Wow."

"Oooh, and let me guess...your vampires right?"

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"EDWARD DON'T LIE." We glared at eachother for what seemed like an hour then he let me go of me and stormed off._ Oh no, this means I have to go back to...him.._

* * *

**ALICE POV**

After Emily left Edward ran after her, I don't know why and Bella had that evil glint in her eyes. I gave her the "he loves you and only you" look.

"Sooo....Alice...? Ron asked Poor boy, I'm married.

"Yes Ron?" I said playing along with his feeble attempt.

Just then Edward came storming in the room. And he said for vampire ears only:

"She knows...I don't know how...she knows about us and how were all together and vampires."

All vampires in the room gasped

* * *

Emmett POV

Just something about her made her angry...but sad...it twisted my stomach.

We all mingled and Hermonie loooked back and forth from me to Edward. Awww.

Harry kept touching his scar. Hmmm. He looked like it hurt. I was going to ask whats wrong when he cut me off.

"Come on guys, lets go back to the common room." Harry suggested and we continued our conversation when everybody stopped because there was a bald guy. A very unattractive bald guy.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Holy shit. Is he mental? Then I smelled it. The Volturi's sent was all over this guy.

* * *

this is just like a preview shall I say of chapter two..i have lots more planned for it though :)

pls review?

if i get 3 then i will finish this chapter :D


	3. Emily Rosemarie McCarty

_"Thanks Edward..." I said_

"Your welcome...but would you mind telling me why you were screaming about Emmett? I don't think he's that scary." Edward chuckled the last part.

I tried getting up but he held me down. "Please, Emily this is important." I sighed. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Bella?" I said, annoyed.

"She's just my sister.. not that important." He smiled.

"OH PLEASE!" DON'T TRY AND PULL THAT SHIT OFF WITH ME." I laughed. "You can see the bond you guys have, its not brotherly sisterly." He just looked at me with his mouth wide open.

"I bet this is how it works: You and Bella, Emmett (cringe) and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Correct?" Edward nodded his head. "How?"

"I have my ways."

"Wow."

"Oooh, and let me guess...your vampires right?"

"No thats absurd."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"EDWARD DON'T LIE." We glared at eachother for what seemed like an hour then he let me go of me and stormed off._ Oh no, this means I have to go back to...him.._

* * *

**ALICE POV**

After Emily left Edward ran after her, I don't know why and Bella had that evil glint in her eyes. I gave her the "he loves you and only you" look.

"Sooo....Alice...? Ron asked Poor boy, I'm married.

"Yes Ron?" I said playing along with his feeble attempt.

Just then Edward came storming in the room. And he said for vampire ears only:

"She knows...I don't know how...she knows about us and how were all together and vampires."

All vampires in the room gasped

* * *

Emmett POV

Just something about her made her angry...but sad...it twisted my stomach.

We all mingled and Hermonie loooked back and forth from me to Edward. Awww.

Harry kept touching his scar. Hmmm. He looked like it hurt. I was going to ask whats wrong when he cut me off.

"Come on guys, lets go back to the common room." Harry suggested and we continued our conversation when everybody stopped because there was a bald guy. A very unattractive bald guy.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Holy shit. Is he mental? Then I smelled it. The Volturi's sent was all over this guy.

"Dude, are you mental?" I spilled out. I could tell he ignored that comment.

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled pulling out his wand in the same manner as Hermonie and Ron as we, vampires got in a stance baring are teeth.

"Don't move, or else we wouldn't want poor little Emily_ McCarty _to pay the price." He said and in the flicked his wand and suddenly she was there with fear written all over her features.

_"McCarty?" _Everybody spat out.

"Emily I though your last name was _Yanz." _Harry looked seriously hurt.

"Hahaa. Harry. Thats because you believed a lie. Isn't that right Emily?" Bald guy said pushing his wand to her temple. I gasped. I felt a strong urge to protect her. She couldn't get hurt.

"Yes, thats right Emmett. Do you remember? Or shall I have to help you?" He hissed while pointing his wand at me. I didn't answer.

"Alrighty." He said then flicked his wrist.- "NOO!" Emily screeched then slapped the wand out of his hand.

"YOU WENCH." Voldemort yelled as she ran over and hid behind me. I looked at her. Her face was stained with tears and she was choking back sobs. Rosalie gave her a sad/don't think about it look. Then I made up my mind. Something about her made me feel protective over her.

"Lord Vold-whateverassybitch, WHY WOULD YOU TRY AND HURT A POOR 12 YEAR OLD DEFENSELESS GIRL?" I roared.

He galred at me. "You'll pay for that, bloodsucker." He rised his wand and everybody hissed and snarled. Emily had complete terror written all over her face. "no" she whispered.

Harry attacked him but he just blocked it and sent Harry flying in the corner of the room. Everybody went after him but me, Rose and Emily.

"Like I said YOU WILL PAY. _Crucio!" _Some sparks flew out toward me and Rosalie's eyes were wide with terror.

Emily stepped infront of me and said "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY BIG BROTHER!" Once the words left her mouth I knew I wasn't crazy. She was my little sister. Emily Rosamarie McCarty. The little sister I was always overprotective over. When the sparks reached her she flew to the ground in pain and screeched. It almost looked as if she was under Jane's power. I ran over to her. "Em..Emily!" I stroked her hair. "Your alright. CARLISE!"

She started screaming like when Bella was when James bit her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. MAKE IT STOP!" Trust me, if I could cry, I'd be crying my eyes out right now.

I looked at Voldemort. "MAKE IT STOP YOU ASSHOLE."

"No, this way maybe you'll learn your lesson, and remember." He spat.

"Wha-" I was cut of my Emily's rambling. **(A/N Like when you sleep talk? She's pain talking...ik. its weird but its my world so go along with it..)**

"Emmett....lets go .." she screamed out in pain "lets go..to the park..I want to pick some berries." By this time all my family was watching besides Alice and Jasper who had volunteered to take Harry to the hospital wing with Hermonie and Ron, and Bella was forced to go.

"Emmypoo...you can't leave me...father hurts me...please don't leave." She whimpered. "" DON'T GO EMMY!" This ripped my dead heart to shreds. .

"Father! Leave me alone!" She cried -scream- "Please no!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'm sorry I killed Emmett!" My family just stared agape.

She started to mumble. "I have to get out of here. Emmett I'm sorry I killed you." I can't believe it. That assshit of a dad we had made her think she had killed me.

Emily stopped talking. Her pulse was faint. I was pushed to the side and Carlisle was looking at her. I took Emily's wand and called out the only spell I had interest in.

"_Scourgify"_ The whole room grew silent. It was the funniest site I've ever seen. Voldemort getting his mouth cleaned out by soap. I think it wasn't silent due to me being so sudden, it was just that I actually knew a ME! I'M THE SEXIEST VAPIRE/WIZARD IN THE WHOLE- Edward chuckled.

Damn mind reader.

**(i was going to stop there) NAHH(;**

.

How was this girl my sister?

I looked up and saw that Lord Baldemort was gone. Haa. I must of scared his ugly bald head off. GO ME. UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHH! UH UH ! I'M THE AWESOMEST.

WAIT. WHERE THE FUCK IS EMILY?

Edward answered-"They took her to the hospital wing, you would of noticed if you weren't to busy complimenting yourself, dipshit."

I growled.

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL WING.**

**EMMETT POV**

I sat there holding my baby sis's hand. Wake up Wake up Wake up COME ON WAKE UP. God humans.

After about an hour I heard her wake up. I got excited. ;ADRFJWAFJSJK. ooh. Moutain Lion sounds pretty damn good.

"Em...emm....emmett?"

"Yeah. Here baby sis." I said flashing my teeth at her.

One, warm tear rolled down her cheek.

"I thought you had died."

"Nope, still living, and indestructable baby." I winked and knocked on my chest. It worked, she laughed.

"Well, do you wish to star explaining how your alivet?" Her voice cracked at the last part. I muttered a "sure"

"As you know, I was born as your awesomest coolest favoritest big brother!" EMMETT MCCARTY!" Emily was laughing like no other. That warmed my cold non beating heart.

"Emmy! You were my only big brother!" Emily laughed. I huffed.

"Well, when I went hiking I got attacked by a bear, and that lady with pretty blonde hair you saw? I looked at her to make sure she was following. Well of course she was. She was my little sister.

"She saved me. And I got bit and now I'm a VAMPIRE BABY!" I said high fiving her when I said "vampire baby."

"WAY TO COOL EMMY!"

"I know right?"

"Well, now Emily do you mind telling me why your still 12 and alive standing in my graced presense today?" I said

"Emmy, ya' know after you left to hike, and you didn't come back? Well I came looking for you...." I gasped in true horror.

* * *

Emily POV.

God I missed him. He was always oveprotective over me.

* * *

omgomg. this is dedicated to my first reviewer go youxD

Angel JJK(;;

i lovee youuu! aahahaa.

next chapter: EMILYS STORY BITCHES!(;

revieww!

vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

i'll be very very happy!


	4. If looks could kill

**soo, guesss whattt? I FOUND OUT PEOPLE ARE FAVORITING THIS STORY (; YAY BABBBY!**

**but guess what?**

**THEY'RE NOT REVIEWING. **

**so if your reading this and you don't review i'll send Emmett after you with a wand.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: WOOOO! I OWN TWILIGHT! YAYY BITCHES KISS MY TOES.**

**Bella: No, sorry dear, you don't.**

**Me: W-what?**

**Emmett: YES SHE DOES. (flashes wand)**

**Bella: Nope.**

**Me: WAA!**

**Emmett:Lets go get some soap!**

* * *

EMILY POV

"Soo." I fiddled around with my fingers. "After you left father did some things....." I whispered.

Emmett had kill written all over his face. "What kind of "things...." He growled.

"Emmett, its so weird...its more of a girl issue..."

"I'm your big brother. Please tell me."

"Can I talk to...umm..that pretty blonde lady?" I pleaded.

"Sure.." He kissed my cheek and left then in a matter of 4 seconds she was sitting down.

She was really pretty, I was jealous. "Hi.."

"Hello, honey. I'm Rosalie, Emmett's wife." Her voice was just as perfect as her.

"Oh, thank lord. I'm glad Emmett got somebody as pretty as you." I smiled, and her's matched mine.

"Thank you."

"Well, ummm. I just need to tell you something and maybe you could tell Emmett for me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course."

"." TRANSLATION: After he left father did some things like raped me a few times) I hope she would hear. She did. Nothing went pretty after that. Emmett, Edward (with Bella in his arms) Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were in the room. Staring at me like I was a science expierment. Except for Emmett and Rosalie. They had that look. The look like they're planning murder. Oh dear lord what have I done. Stupid super hearing. After seven hole the walls, four broken glasses, and a crushed broom, I spoke.

"Well, might as well tell ya'll."** A/N I say that all the time (; ya'll!**

They all nodded, recovered.

"Emmett, after you didn't come back..I was afraid that you hated me. So naturally, I went looking for you. Father was too drunk half the time to notice my absence."

Esme, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie were in dry sobs for me, and Bella was crying into Edwards chest with his arms wrapped around her. Oh my. I want love so bad. Edward looked then flashed a sad smile.

"Well, I found a dead bear and all your hiking stuff so I assumed you were dead, then I laid there for I don't know how long."

"Then, after awhile I heard footsteps, having foolish thoughts it might of been you, but like always I was wrong. It was Volde-asshole. He said that you dying was all my fault and I should have to live with the guilt forever. So he cursed me. Trust me, I've tried killing myself -random growl from Emmett- it does not work what really pissed me off. So, I went to the Volturi. Hahaa. That didn't work either. They're in lead with Voldemort. They told me the only way I can die is from...." I sighed.

"What..?" Bella whispered.

"You guys, The Cullens. Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Bella. He told me I needed to kill you, but I didn't want to because I wandd you guys to kill me first, but obviously thats not gnna happen. What Edward did made me want to cry. He took a protective stance infront of Bella. Darmn. I want somebody to love me for who I am.** (a/n NICK JONAS!)**

Jasper had vicious snarls coming from his chest. Edward gasped. Esme had pain in her beautiful eyes, identical to Alice's. Rosalie was dry sobbing and Carlisle looked deep in thought. And Emmett. Well. HOLY SHIT. If looks could kill, everybody in the room would be on the ground dead.

* * *

**well, there's Emilys story. What will happen. Gasp. Will the Cullens leave and never return? Haha thats absurd. Nope.**

**gasp.**

**if you don't review...arg.**

**--katie.---**


	5. It makes me feel like a lighter

RECAP:

_I've tried killing myself -random growl from Emmett- it does not work what really pissed me off. So, I went to the Volturi. Hahaa. That didn't work either. They're in lead with Voldemort. They told me the only way I can die is from...." I sighed._

_"What..?" Bella whispered._

_"You guys, The Cullens. Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Bella. He told me I needed to kill you, but I didn't want to because I wandd you guys to kill me first, but obviously thats not gnna happen. What Edward did made me want to cry. He took a protective stance infront of Bella. Damn. I want somebody to love me for who I am._

_Jasper had vicious snarls coming from his chest. Edward gasped. Esme had pain in her beautiful eyes, identical to Alice's. Rosalie was dry sobbing and Carlisle looked deep in thought. And Emmett. Well. HOLY SHIT. If looks could kill, everybody in the room would be on the ground dead. Shit monkeys._

* * *

"Yeppp." I said playing with my thumbs.

_**(AN I DON'T REMEMBER THE HOSPITAL LADIES NAME SO BEAR WITH ME)**_

"You can leave now!" The hostpital lady sang.

"Yeppp." I said again, hoping to break the silence and to make the atonished looks on their faces go away. I got up, flinched a little when Emmett held his hand out a little bit.

"To kill us?" he asked as if he was finishing somebodys sentence.

"Yes....but-" I was cut off a loud growl coming from Jasper's chest. Wow. I didn't even know the kid.

"Emily, I didn't think anything of you before I knew this. You are like a piece of-" Alice slapped him. ALICE. His soulmate. SLAPPED HIM.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale." She hissed.

"Why would you even think of saying that Jazz." Edward whispered.

"Your such a b-" Rosalie started, but I cut her off.

"No, Jasper. I'm a what? A PIECE OF FILTH RIGHT?!?!?!?!" I guessed, well not guessed. Everyone aside from Hermonie, Harry and Ron thought that. And Malfoy. Mind shudder.

I walked up to him ignoring Emmett's pleads to calm down.

"Emily!" He cried out, grabbing my arm.

"Emmett..." I took a big breath. "If you don't let go, I'll kill you." He released me, blaming his self for whats become of me. I felt a small smile play on my lips. "Emmett, brother bear." My hazel eyes locked into his pain filled gold ones. "None of this is your fault." My small smile suddenly formed into a evil grin. "Curiousity formed me into this. I swear." He nodded, and looked at his hands. I took a big breath and turned around to face Jasper.

"Jasper, you don't understand..how many names I've been-" My voice cracked and I could feel that big glob in the middle of my throat start to hurt. "- called. "Whore, Bitch, Mud blood, Cunt, Ugly, Emmennnnnshit, fucker-" Emmett had growls coming out his chest I don't think even I nor any vampire in the world could stop. I continued.

"But I never expected anything like a little piece of filth come out of your mouth, even though we only met a few hours ago I see you as a brother in fact, I s_aw_ all of you as my family." I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek.

"But I want nothing to do with you guys anymore. Emmett I will always love you, your my big brother." I smiled at a thought of him scaring away my first boyfriend, threatening to snap his neck if he hurt or tried to do anything he wouldn't do to me. I wouldn't talk to him for two whole days. Edward "awwhhhheddddd" Is he mental? "and I think it would be safer if I just left and took side with The Volturi and Voldemort, I promise they won't hurt you. And Emmett I'm not as defenseless as you think I am. It would be safer if I joined them so they wouldn't harm you guys and Edward can leave Bella human as long as she'd like. You're probably wondering how I know all this. Edward was the only one to nod, everybody else was just staring, besides Jasper. More like glaring.

"....I can see anything I want"- I snapped my pointer finger and my thumb together to reveal a black flame, haha I loved doing this it made me feel like a lighter. "....all I have to do is ask...any requests?"

Alice chirped in. "My past?"

"Full name."

"Do you need it?"

"No it just makes me feel important." Hahahahahahahaha

"Ok."

"Alrighty then."

"Alice Cullen. Past." I shook the light off my finger and it formed a black cloud and everybody widened their eyes at what they saw.

* * *

REVIEWWW BBYS!

--katlyn--------


	6. My worlds crashing down

enjoy babbby!

* * *

_"Alice Cullen. Past." I shook the light off my finger and it formed a black cloud and everybody widened their eyes at what they saw._

* * *

It was blank. Nothing. ".Fuck?!?!!" I yelled. "ARE MY POWERS FUCKING FADING?!?!!" THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody was staring at me like I was a madwomen. "Baby sis..." Emmett started

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I grabbed my hair then blew away the smoke.

"Emily MCcarty." I snapped my fingers together then blew the smoke to make a cloud that I wish I hadn't made.

* * *

_"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" My father yelled, very drunk._

_"W-what did I do?" I stuttered._

_"YOU KNOW YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER BECAUSE HE WAS SMARTER, BETTER LOOKING, COOLER AND WASN'T A PIECE OF FILTH YOU WHORE!" He yelled, then smashed his beer bottle against my head. _

_"AHH!" I cried out in pain, but father just smirked and kicked my stomach. "IF YOU HADN'T KILLED EMMETT LIFE WOULD BE SO MUCH BEEEEETTTTERR" He slurred "better"_

_"I didn't kill Emmett father." I had said in a small voice, hoping not to set him off._

_"Sweetie I'm sorry, its just alot to take in we all miss him" He said alot more sober. I walked over to him and hugged him. Big mistake. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and whispered in my ear, "if your going to act like a whore, then I'll treat you like one too." He forcefully dragged me down to the basement, using his knickers (__**an i love that word(; )**_ _to muffle my cries. _

* * *

The last thing I let them hear is "Oooh, VIRGINS!"I quickly blew out the cloud before they saw something they weren't supposed too. BAM! CRACK!

"EMMETT YOU JUST BROKE A-

"I'll kill him." Emmett roared, kissed me on the cheek and said he needed to take some anger out on trees. Great, another person feeling bad for me.

"eh...at least my power still works. Alice, while I'm with the Volturi, I'll do research, we'll find your past. I swear to you." I said while grabbing her hands. Her eyes glazed over. Umm?

"O-M-G!" EMILY YOUR NOT GOING TO THEM THEY'LL KILL YOU ITS A TRICK!!!" I though evilly to myself "that exactly what I want.." when I remembered that Edward was a mind reader. sheeettt.

"Don't even think about it." He growled.

"Fine....I hate you all." I choked back a laugh. Alice and Jasper started kissing with his arms around her waist, Rosalie went off to find Emmett, and Edward was whispering lovey dovey things to Bella. I was going to get the Volturi. I can't stand being without a mate being around people with mates they're protective over. It makes my heart sink. Edward sent me a threatening don't think about it growl and a sad smile. "Well, I hate to break this up, but I think its time for the _humans _to go to bed." I said while grabbing Bella's arm, earning a slipped protective growl from Edward. Made my heart sink even more. I think my expression showed it, and Jasper looked angry. Mr. Moody.

I was walking down the hall when guess who popped out? VOLDEMORT. SERIOUSLY? I threw Edward back to Bella and grabbed my wand. I walked up to him, sending the Cullens a "don't try and stop me." look on my way.

"...? I yelled

"You my filthy piece of dirt." He purred raising his eyes, obviously knowing that this was a problem earlier. Thats it. I couldn't take it. I just forgot it was **Lord Voldemort **I was talking too. The man who haunted my dreams for so long.

" A PIECE OF SCUM YOUR A DEAD MAN." I spit in his face. "Asshole" There were several whistles and hollers and Dumbledore spoke.

"Tom, you need to lea-" He was cut off my Voldemort throwing him back, withering in pain. Voldemort had no heart.

"You, my little girl." He paused, moved my hair behind my ear and smiled, still having unwiped spit on his face "- I am really interested in." I furrowed my eyes at him. He wiped the spit off his face and licked it. "I might just have to make you age around 20 and keep you there for my Queen." I slapped him. Gasps. Cries. Alice's words that made my whole world go crashing down.

"Emmett...Emmett...he's going to the Volturi!

* * *

just a quick chaptuhhh.

haha

REVIEW. can we get ten?


	7. VOLDY!

_"You, my little girl." He paused, moved my hair behind my ear and smiled, still having unwiped spit on his face "- I am really interested in." I furrowed my eyes at him. He wiped the spit off his face and licked it. "I might just have to make you age around 20 and keep you there for my Queen." I slapped him. Gasps. Cries. Alice's words that made my whole world go crashing down._

_"Emmett...Emmett...he's going to the Volturi!_

* * *

"OH MY FUCKING LORD! WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT?!?!" I hadn't realized Voldemort was still there.

"He wants to take them out, so you won't get hurt." She whispered, and her arms were now around a devastated Rosalie dry sobbing in her shoulder. I spinned on my heels and pointed my wand at Voldemort. .." I said threw gritted teeth.

"Yes, I can."

"THEN DO IT!"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"Help us rule the world."

"Done. NOW STOP THEM!" Then I was off.

* * *

At the Volturi Castle ;o

* * *

I gasped at the sight. Emmett trying to take on the Volturi he was on the ground with Alec in his face growling.. O-m-g.

"EMMETT!" I yelled then threw myself at him, putting myself in the line of fire.

"Ahhh, friends." Voldemort said sweetly, smiling, showing his yellow teeth.

"Voldemort!" Aro exclaimed, putting his hands in the air.

"Aro, our dear Emily has agreed to join us finally!"

"OH MY FUCKING LORD! VOLDY THIS IS AMAZING! ARE AMAZING PLAN BEING PUT INTO..-"

"ARO! SHUT THE HELL UP."

"Oh, sorry." He let out a sheepish smile.

Alec was glaring at me. And glaring. And glaring. Not taking his eyes off of me. This is creepy. Emily, just think Justin Bieber. I'M YR ONE LOVE! ONE HEART ONE LIFE FOORRR SEEEEERRREEE!

"Emmett are you ok?" I whispered, deciding to glare back at Alec.

"Yeah baby sis but wh-" I was picked up off of Emmett. Then did I realize that everybody was fighting. By that I mean, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, The Volturi Guard, and now Emmett. They all seemed fine then they were on the ground writhering in pain. I was barely inaudiable. "stop." I realized nobody paid attention.

"FUCKING BITCH, JANE STOP THAT. STOPP!" I yelled. Wrong thing to do. I felt relief when I saw the Cullens get up, now being held back. Jane looked suprised at me, then it turned into anger. Shitshitshitshit. _You guys get outta here as soon as I go down_. I thought for Edward. He silently debated for 5 seconds then nodded at me. I turned to Jane, and my hazel eyes locked in with her angry red ones. She smirked.

"Pain."

"Shit." I muttered. I was down. The pain was almost unbearable. I mean, I've went threw it before but this was a son of a bitch. There were several screams. I mustered up the strength to yell: "!" and heard a very loud, angry voice yell "JANE STOP!" I assumed it was Emmett. I was prepared to yell at hm for not leaving.

"But...brother?" She asked. The pain was gone. My eyes fluttered opened and I gazed into painfilled red ones. I realized he was holding me and he was cradling me against his chest like a baby.

"Alec?"

-----------------

hehe(;


End file.
